U.S. Pat. 4,894,409 discloses the use of 4,4'-bis-(dimethylamino)benzophenone as a polymer terminal molding agent.
U.S. Pat. 4,555,547 relates to a rubber composition containing a polybutadiene rubber that has a benzophenone compound bonded to a carbon atom of the polybutadiene molecular chain. An example of such a benzophenone compound is 4,4'-bis(alkyl-substituted amino)benzophenone.
U.S. Pat. 4,555,548 relates to a rubber composition containing a styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber and having bonded to a carbon atom of the rubber molecular chain a chemical moiety derived from a benzophenone compound. An example of such a benzophenone compound is 4,4'-bis(alkyl-substituted amino)benzophenone.